Forever&Always
by NCIS7BEXX
Summary: What if when the team was split up, they didn't go where they were supposed to? Set a few years after season five finale but season six hasn't happened. TIVA and JIBBS. This is my first fan fiction so please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forever&Always

Author: NCIS7BEXX

Spoilers: Season 5 Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I've been reading them for so long and I thought I'd try. Please review and tell me if you want another chapter or give me advice. If you have something that's not a complement please say it anyway, I want all the help I can get to make this amazing. Without further to do, I present you with…

FOREVER&ALWAYS

"_Gear up"_, shouted Gibbs from across the bullpen. "_Gotta dead sailor in Georgetown"_. It has been five years since Vance split the team up. He still kept in touch with Tony and McGee, but nobody's heard from Ziva, her being Mossad and all. His replacement team is good, but none of them have the talent of their truly amazing predecesors. _"Agent Sherling get your feet of the desk and go gas the truck. Agent Hannali put in the GPS coordinates for the crime scene 397 Carlse St. PROBIE,"_ Special Agent Demasie looked up in terror to face the wrath of her boss. She had just passed her field agent test a week ago and was horrified of Gibbs, _"coffee. Go now."_

As the team went out, Gibbs shot a glare at Director Vance, who was prowling the catwalk, observing his #1 major response team. He and Gibbs eyes met and Vance soon felt the pressure to look away. They went their separate ways both wondering how much better Team Gibbs would be if the originals were back, but also how much better the new agents have become. Gibbs stood in the elevator and with a shrug of his shoulders decided that they're getting there.

Once they reached the crime scene, late because of rush hour D.C. traffic, a horrified mood hit the agents. Sherling, Hannali and Demasie all looked at their new boss, unsure what to do now for someone has set their crime scene on fire!

"_Lets go. Sterling witnesses, Hannali bag n' tag, Demasie camera."_ Gibbs shouted to his agents as the firemen retreated. Great he thought now a have a murderer AND an arsonist… Gibbs train of thought was interrupted as a familiar voice filled his head_. "Mr. Palmer, fetch the gurney please. O' Jethro, I believe this will be prudent to your investigation."_ The old medical examiner smirks and hands Gibbs a wedding band that surprisingly didn't melt in the heat of the flames. Instantly, he started thinking of his previous marriages, Shannon and Kelly, Diane, Stephanie, he didn't dare mention Jenny, although he wish he could have. Eyeing the ring, Gibbs finds scratches, no not scratches, words. The investigator part of him pushes out all personal feelings and retreats to the case. As he reads the silky script message engraved on the band of gold, his stomach sinks. He'd heard these names way to often for on the inside of the ring laid a promise and a broken rule. _Ninja_

_ Forever and Always_

_ Tony_


	2. Chapter 2:Telling the Team

Title: Forever&Always

Author: NCIS7BEXX

Spoilers: Season 5 Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**McGee's POV**

I'm tired. Not tired like exhausted, but bored like I really need sleep but for some reason still think Tony is going to superglue my head to my desk again even though he's on a boat halfway across the world tired. My inner clock was telling me to go to bed, but instead I found myself in my Porsche driving towards my favorite coffee shop. It's been five years and I still can't kick the damn coffee obsession.

Entering the store, all of my attention was focused on the steaming hot cup of Jamaican blend so I didn't notice that Gibbs was sitting in the last booth with a cup of his special brew with a snarl that could match a mountain lion. Yikes, who died? Hesitantly I motioned towards the table to make sure that the seat opposite from Gibbs is for me and that he wasn't there with another one of his red heads. As Gibbs face turned from puppy to panther, he slowly started walking over towards the booth and upon arriving got a hard smack to the back of the head. "Ouch, hi boss." Gibbs took a swig of coffee before answering. "Who do you think I was waiting for McGee? The damn Easter bunny?" Wow, Gibbs is definitely in a bad mood. Maybe someone did die. "Gibbs, is everything okay? I mean not that you look like your not okay, but not that you usually don't look okay…?" Another slap. I could feel something was wrong but I didn't know what to say or more accurately didn't know how to say it which is unlikely for Thom E. Gemcity. "McGee, today the case we caught is well personal and I'm asking Vance to reform the old team for the case." His voice was the same monotone as usual but I could hear the edge and that terrified me. "Gibbs, what was the case? Did you talk to Tony and Abby? What about Ziva? I caught the glance and felt a chill. "Gibbs, have you heard from Ziva?"

**Abby's POV**

The board flashed in big neon letters STRIKE. "Nice Abby, that's like the third this set," crowed a group of nuns. I beamed and skipped over to the snack bar for my red thirst quencher but couldn't find it. Glancing around, I got my answer as a certain silver haired fox was holding a caf-pow and bourbon in each of his hands. I squealed and grabbed the cup, a smile plastered on my face until I saw the expression on his face. "Gibbs! What are you doing here! I didn't know you could bowl? What's wrong why do you look like you have something to tell me? TELL ME" quickly refueling with a gulp of caf-pow, I opened my mouth to fire off more questions but was stopped by Gibbs glance. It was tense and kinda scaring me. "Gibbs is this about the case cause I heard it was a Jane Doe… Omg! Do you know who the Jane Doe is? I couldn't stand to look at his face because I could tell it was someone he knew… but who?

**Back at the Navy Yard in MTAC**

Vance was confused. His very best major response team had suddenly disbanded over a wedding ring and his best agent has gone completely out of line. And who the hell is ninja. "Gibbs, you better have a damn good reason for all your agents 'retiring'. We talked about this years ago and I told you my reasons for keeping your old team apart. A toothpick came out of the can and popped into the directors waiting mouth. When he made his decision originally, Team Gibbs was furious and hell, they probably still are but he has to do what's best for the agency. "Leon, I need my team back together relating to the body we found today. Now get him on that screen now." Something in Gibbs voice made Vance instantly obey and the MTAC screen burst to life with the smiling face of very Special Agent Afloat Tony DiNozzo. "Hey Gibbs, how ya doin'? Abs, McGeek you miss me? Sweetcheecks, I know you did… Gibbs, where's Ziva"?

Authors Note:

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! They made me so happy and they were really nice. I hope you like this and please review and give me suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3:Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone,

Thank you all for your reviews!!!! I'm glad that you all love my story but I ran into a problem… I don't know where to go with it? Should I make it more TIVA or more focus on the team? Should the body be Ziva or if not whose?? PEOPLE I NEED IDEAS!!!! Review and tell me what you think.

xoxo

Bexx


	4. Chapter 4:Starting the Investigation

Title: Forever&Always

Author: NCIS7BEXX

Spoilers: Season 5 Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NCIS. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great review and especially thanks to Princess Charley for her great ideas but I promise I won't steal them.

"All right DiNozzo, I'm going to give you about three seconds to explain everything that you know about where Ziva's had been and why the hell she was wearing a wedding band with your name on it," barked Gibbs. He, McGee and Abby had just gotten back from getting Tony from Dulles airport and it was now time to open an investigation.

Gibbs was furious. How could he not have seen this? What happened to his _gut feelings_? It is his responsibility to protect his team NO MATTER WHAT, even if they technically aren't a team. "Gibbs, my office now." Said Vance, awakening Gibbs from his thoughts. Gibbs reluctantly got up from his desk and waited for his team to tell themselves what to do, like always they knew what he wanted. He then made his way slowly up the stairs, making sure to stop in the middle and yell at DiNozzo for spitballing McGee. Gibbs refused to be another one of the Directors agents that could be bossed around. Leon needed to know that he only operated on one schedule: his. "Gibbs, I know this case is hard on DiNozzo, McGee, and Ms. Scuito," Gibbs noted that Vance persistently refused to call them his team, "but do you have any evidence that this could possibly not be Ms. David." Gibbs looked mutinous. "Whadaya mean if she isn't Ziva!?!?! Her damn wedding ring had ninja on it! I've heard DiNozzo call her his SuperNinjaChick thousands of times? As Director of NCIS, I woulda thought that you'd be a bit more concerned about finding the killer and not the person's identity. Especially if she was one of your own." As he inhaled a deep breath, his eyes sent Vance a message, a taunt to see if he was stupid enough to respond. " Well Special Agent Gibbs, to start at the beginning of your questions, the body was burned. Have you heard back from forensics that the body has been positively identified? I also understand that Tony is a very common name and ninja could mean many things and finally, _Officer_ David was never one of our own, but more of on loan from Mossad, who would like to take over the investigation if the body really is David's." Gibbs gave him his best Gibbs look, but he wouldn't break. "Fine Director, you tell Mossad that they can investigate the case all they want, after I found my killer". With that Gibbs walked out of the Directors office, making sure to slam the door behind him. "DiNozzo, elevator, now" he told his senior agent. DiNozzo had just gotten back from his round trip to see Ducky and Abs and was looking slightly green, although that may have been his time at sea. As the door closed, the two men waited patiently for the elevator to reach its allotted space before Gibbs reached over and flipped the emergency switch. As he brought his arm back to his side, he reached over and slapped Tony across the back of his head. "Hey, boss! I just got here. What did I do now?" Gibbs was about to start on his rant, but quickly noticed that the agent look sincerely confused. Then he realized that the ring was still in his pocket. Damn he silently cursed to himself. He doesn't know that I know about him and Ziva. O' well. Better tell him now and not waste a head slap. "DiNozzo! Are my rules important?" A mumbled "Yes boss" came back at him. " Are they important enough that you would remember them even though I wasn't there to remind you about them?" Again came the same response. "So DiNozzo, if you remember my rules so well, then what's rule number twelve?" Gibbs stared at the younger man and almost wished he could be a little softer on him. "Rule number twelve boss? Never date a co-worker." Tony had a look of pure accomplishment on his face complete with a smug smile. He was so sure that he gave the right answer, but it wasn't. "So, if rule twelve is never date a co-worker, then how the hell do you explain this?" Gibbs said, holding up the ring. DiNozzo's facial expression turned from joy to horror in record time. "Boss, how did you get that? I kept that with me on the boat. I tried to give it to… a friend, but she didn't accept it. Did you get it in my suitcase because I can explain…" Now Gibbs really wished he went easier on the younger man. "No DiNozzo" he explained, "it was found at the crime scene."


	5. Chapter 5: Relization

Tony's jaw dropped as he tried to process the information that Gibbs had just divulged to him. Ziva David, his Ziva David (but not like he would tell Gibbs that) was dead. It's unthinkable and so all Tony could manage was a feeble "She can't be dead boss. You didn't give her permission." Gibbs hurt face was tugged at with a hint of disappointment as he realized his senior agent would do what he always did, make jokes when the pressure hit. "Damnit DiNozzo! Do you understand? I know you're not rude enough to joke about deaths, especially since I know how you feel about her. Are you that…" Gibbs paused to look how Tony was taking to hearing this but all he got was a guilty grin and eyes threatening to water but holding out for the owner's pride. "I'm… not sorry cause you never apologize because it's a sign of weakness, but I feel for your loss. I always could tell that the two of you were special." Gibbs said, as he felt the need to comfort the man next to him. "Gibbs, what loss? You didn't give Ziva permission to die and she and I just um… anyway, it must not be her boss! She would have found a way to make sure we could save her, even though she was on the run from Mossad." Gibbs felt like his brain was going to explode. He quickly flipped the emergency switch, powering the elevator, and got off at Abby's Lab with a finally happy DiNozzo in tow. Abby whirled around with a large smile on her face and her heel clicking together in anticipation of what Gibbs had forgotten. "Hey Gibbs, what gives? No Caf-Pow?" A frown was creeping onto the happy goth's face and it made Gibbs sad. Thankful for Abby's rule number one he told her to check the fridge where he always kept a fruity drink at hand. "Abs, did you ID Zi… out Jane Doe?" Gibbs asked, momentarily stuttering over his need to know information. "Yeah and the results are hinky. I mean she looks just like Ziva and has part of Ziva's DNA but it's not Ziva." Abby then took a sip of caf-pow and instantly had a brainstorm. "Gibbs, if it's a sibling then… and her sister… bomb blast… burnt and staged." All the team members then turned to McGee who was standing in the doorframe to translate. "I think what Abby means is that Ziva's sister was killed in a bomb blast and someone could have planted the body to make us think it was Ziva." DiNozzo and Gibbs instantly got the idea and ran towards the elevator so they could get back to investigating when a harsh beep came from Gibbs phone. "Gibbs," he answered gruffly. "He what? That bastard!" As the cell violently got closed, Gibbs addressed his team. That was Eli David. Director of Mossad and Ziva's father. He just filled a missing persons report on Ziva. Apparently she never went back to Mossad when we were all reassigned. Does anyone have any idea where she is… DiNozzo?" Abby jumped for joy and McGee looked stunned at what the boss man implied. Tony and Ziva. Together. On the run from Mossad. How romantic, of course in a way that only an NCIS agent and a Mossad assassin could think of. "Well, I mean I saw her like a few days ago when we um… and she told me that she had someone to see and would contact me when she's back." As Tony finished his statement his phone began to ring with a text message, which the team crowded around to see. _Shalom my love, im back and completed what needed 2 b done. mayb we should tell the team about US now that __things__ have been taken care of. Laila Tov, Z_

_**Author's Note: Heyyy. Okay so I finally got a snow day and had time to write more so… what do you think??? Please review. It makes me all happy and stuff. Okay and just saying the part in italics is supposed to be spelt wrong, it's a text and I used IM (Instant Messaging for all you old people) speak to make it more authentic. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Ziva

_A/N- Sorry for the wait. We had a MAJOR blackout and I lost Internet and it was painful. Anyway, here's the next chapter and to make sure no one's lost I'm going to provide a recap._

_**Recap- The team was split up but then got back together when their crime scene was deemed to be Ziva's. DNA then said that it's not Ziva but someone related to her. Tony and Ziva are dating (A/N: some reviews thought they are married but they aren't). Tony hasn't seen Ziva for a while then gets a mysterious text from her.**_

_Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS. I wish I did but if those came true…_

Gibbs instantly demanded an explanation. His Gibbs-ie senses are tingling in a bad way. He could kind of tell that DiNozzo and David were… doing it, but he didn't think that it would lead to a murder. A murder of a body that's Ziva's younger _and dead_ sister. This was just to confusing.

"Okay Abs. ID the body. Make sure that this is Tali David BEFORE we contact the son of a bitch David. He knows something that we don't.

With that, he left the lab, leaving a glaring Abby eyeing a helpless looking DiNozzo.

"Tony! Why didn't you tell us? Okay, so you were kind of on a boat and couldn't… but why didn't Ziva? Okay, she was kind of doing her mossad do-da, but still! Timmy and I need to know."

With that, Abby turned back to her Mas Spec, leaving DiNozzo and McGee with an uncomfortable glance between them.

_**[Back in MTAC]**_

"Leon, I need air time with Israel. Mossad. Specifically Eli David. He and I need to talk about the scorcher case." Gibbs barged into MTAC, signaling all of the other agents to leave.

"Well Gibbs, you're gunna have to give me a pretty damn good reason why. I'm not going to let you ruin our relationship with Israel because you're pissed at Eli." Vance knew Gibbs. He prided himself in being able to read him. Unfortunately, he still couldn't get just the hang of it, yet.

" Damn it Leon! Just give me the airtime! I need to talk to him. I won't destroy American-Israeli contacts; you can stay if you really need do. Just. Give. Me. Time." Gibbs was getting really pissed off. He needed to talk to Eli David and he'd be damned if Leon Vance stood in his way. After all, this wouldn't be the first time the Israeli Director had stood in the way of his investigations.

"Fine, Gibbs, watch your ass. Don't piss him off."

The MTAC people start setting up airtime and while Gibbs paces back and forth and Vance checks his watch for the umpteenth time, neither one of them notice Eli David pop up on the screen holding a familiar looking woman with a gun to her head.

"Ziva! What are you doing in Israel? Eli David you let her go you bastard. She's an NCIS agent and you can be arrested for this." Vance jumped up from his chair shouting. Gibbs then went on a panicked rage until they looked back up at the screen to see Eli not moving and Ziva with a smile on her face.

"Hello Gibbs, Long time no eye" Ziva says as she lays the unconscious body of her father down on the ground. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. So Gibbs, what did you need to tell _him_." She put a lot of emphasis on _him_ as if to show her hate for her father. "Is Tony there?"

Gibbs looked up at the eager looking face of his agent and suddenly felt bad at the news he had. "Well Ziva, I don't know if Tony told you about the case we're working now" Ziva quickly nods. "Well then you know that it was set up to look like your dead right. The body. Ducky and Abby are working on identification but we think…"

The team then runs into MTAC with Ducky at their heels. McGee and Abby are holding papers and Tony is just gapping at the women he loves on the screen above them.

"Gibbs, we ID the body. I can now say with complete certainty that the crispy critter in autopsy is none other than Tali David. OMG HI ZIVA."

Abby looks up at the shocked look on Ziva's face and her happiness goes away. Ziva's face got scrunched up and her eyes creased with worry. It killed Tony to see her this way. His natural instinct was to get up to comfort her, but then realized that there's many miles between them and that just broke his heart.


	7. Chapter 7: The Whole Story Kinda

_A/N- Thank you to all my faithful readers. Sadly, in a Forever&Always manner of speaking, this is goodbye. Yes, I may have mentioned that I was planning to write a sequel, but I thought of what you are about to read and I just had to post it. Don't fear! I have other stories out but they are just one shots. Again thank you to all who read and review._

_Disclaimer- I own NOTHING. NADA. ZILCH._

Eli David woke up in his office confused. Very confused. He last remembered Ziva and him with a gun. Something about some Italian and America… It all came back to him. The plan. Eli wasn't a

patient man and he sent out his security to find Ziva, but in his heart, he knew that she was back in America with her precious Tony. Now, he could just pretend that he had no daughter. After

all, it's not like he ever really did.

**(Back in the good ol' USA)**

"Welcome back _Agent_ David. NCIS is glad to have you as a member of Team Gibbs." The crowd made up mostly of the NCIS agents who weren't on a coffee run burst into applause as Vance

presented Ziva with her brand new ID, Team Gibbs cheering the loudest of them all.

"Ziva! Let's go. Everyone decided that we're going to Gibbs place for what we like to call a dishal." Squealed the enthusiastic Goth. Ziva smiled and walked towards the elevator with Abby, knowing

that Tony and McGee were following closely behind and Gibbs would catch on and be there miraculously. It became decided that they would carpool to Gibbs house, and Ziva felt herself being

smushed into the car. With her luggage all around her, she had no choice to shove up close to Tony who was mindlessly playing with her loose brown ringlets. Abby and McGee sat upfront and

there constant chatter was tuned out to the couple in the back as no words were exchanged. They were just happy to be with each other again. Getting to Gibbs house didn't take long and the

gang soon found themselves relocated in Gibbs living room.

Surprising no one, Gibbs got there first despite the fact that he left a good forty five minutes after Abby made there plans.

"So Abby" asked Ziva, "now will you tell me what this dishal is?"

Tony let out a slow groan as Gibbs and McGee smirked in the background non-discreetly.

"Zeevah, why would you agree to a dishal? They always lead to someone being slapped or mortally embarrassed." Tony declared as Ziva scooted closer to him on the couch.

" I don't know what a dishal even is? Why does it lead to these things, Abby? Asked the Israeli, persistent to not seem clueless but failing.

"Well, a dishal is simple." Replied Abby. "The person who declares the dishal, that would be me, asks the disher, that would be you, a question and the disher answers. Easy. So Ziva, where have

you been and why AND what's with you and Tony." Ziva and Tony exchanged a quick glance and a few wordless gestures before grinning broadly.

"Okay so…"

**A/N- Yes, I know I'm evil. Sorry but I had to end in a cliffhanger. It makes me feel devious. I'm not going to update again but if you're that kind of person who really needs to know, PM me and I'll send you my alternate ending. Chao**


End file.
